Kingdom Hearts: Mei
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: I knew Sora and I knew Riku. They were my best friends growing up. Everyone knows about them, but does anyone know about me? My name is Mei Saku and this is my story.
1. Mei Saku

**All right. This isn't the best of my stories, but I wanted to write a KH story. Please review if you read it. Thank you everyone. I do not own KH or anything in the story, except Mei Saku.**

Destiny Island. She grew up there. With my friends Riku, Sora, and Kairi. They were the best of friends. Everyone knows the story of Sora. The boy who wanted to save his friend Riku. Then there is Riku, the one who was swallowed by darkness. Everyone knows their story, but does anybody know hers'? Her name is Mei Saku, and this is my story.

A cold breeze danced through the island. Leaves twirled in the wind floating down to the ground. Star shaped fruit floated on the ocean. The ocean was a pinkish yellow, reflecting the sunset in the sky.

Mei ran down to the beach with Sora and Riku. They were racing just for the fun of it. Sora, you all know what Sora looks like. Back before he had the Keyblade, back before…. Everything. Riku, who was fastest of the three beat them at the sands' edge and chuckled to himself.

"You two are too slow, how do you expect to beat me?" He scoffed, but jokingly. He only wanted to irritate Sora.

"No fair Riku! But I'll totally beat you next time!" He blurted before running off to who knows where. Probably to find Kairi. Mei walked up to Riku who turned his back and gazed at the sparkling water. He said nothing, but she knew Riku. Him being quiet meant something was bothering him. Mei stood next to him saying nothing for a few seconds.

"Riku…." Mei paused. "Something is bothering you. I can tell. What is it?"

He gazed at her with his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Darkness Mei. I can sense something coming…. Can I tell you something?" He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a serious expression. Riku looked over at the tree house he and Sora built and saw Sora and Kairi chatting.

"Of course Riku. You can trust me" Mei said, sensing something grave in his voice.

"I saw a man yesterday. A man in a brown cloak."

"A brown cloak?" She inquired

"Yes. Something was off about him. I could… sense something dark inside of him." Riku looked back at Sora then to Mei.

"Do not tell Sora. Okay?"

Mei nodded and promised by crossing her heart. Riku smiled and gave a tight hug. After that he ran off with Sora.

Darkness… and a man in a coat. Mei wasn't sure what he meant by that, but regardless, she trusted Riku. Although the thought gnawed on her till dark. The sun vanished, but the stars appeared, twinkling so bright.

Mei sat up on my tree house looking out my window at the stars. Riku told her that each star is a world. Does she believe him? She was unsure… It just seem kind of farfetched. Yet, if it is true it would great to go see them some day.

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Mei looked over at the beach overlook point. That's where Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Mei would hang out and were our famous Star Shaped fruit is planted. There stood Riku, looking over at the ocean. He then turned around and looked towards the bridge. Sora. There was Sora. He looked frantic and worried.

The girl was about to head down, but stopped when she saw a dark smoke surround Riku.

"Darkness!?" Mei said as she gasped and rushed down to where the two were. Once she reached the area Sora was right next to Riku, entangled in darkness. She couldn't hear what they were discussing, but by Sora's frantic expression couldn't be any good.

Riku looked at Mei faintly, but his expression was blank. Not like the Riku she knew. Something definitely was not right. Mei ran to Riku yelling his name, but to avail. A dark wave rushed through Sora and her pushing them away from Riku. Then a dark portal appeared behind Riku. He went inside saying nothing or attempting to help his friends.

"Ri…Ku…" Was all the Mei could say before being swallowed by darkness.

The next morning Mei woke up, but not in my tree house. It looked like a small room. It was made out of cobble and wood. Decorations consisted of swords, bows, and animal heads and hides. A fire crackled in the silent room, it looked like it was lit recently. On the far right of the room, next to the fireplace was and picture…. Well tapestry. One in particular caught her eye. It was a family. A man with a bulk build and red hair. Three younger ones, triplets it looked like. An older girl with long red, curly hair. In the middle was a woman with brown hair.

It was a well stitched design of a family. Mei stood up from the bed she was lying on and walked to the tapestry. Touching and feeling the craftsmanship of the art.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Said an unknown voice in the darkness beside the bed. Mei jumped up, startled, and looked at the stranger. He wore a black cloak and his face was hidden.

"Who are you?" Mei asked still unsure on what was going on.

"You may call me-" He removed his hood, revealing his face. The man was older and wrinkles could be seen. He had white hair, at least of what was left. His eyes though, which penetrated her skin and felt like it stared right through anyone's soul was a dark yellow.

"Xehanort."

"Xehanort… Nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Mei Saku" He interrupted. "My apologies, Riku told me about you dear."

"You know Riku! Where is he? Is he okay?" She pressed Xehanort ignoring how dangerous he could possibly be.

"Yes, I know Riku. He is…safe. So is Sora. As are you Mei. Thanks to me." He said taking quite a great pleasure in that. Mei thanked him and let her guard down. He seemed like a nice guy, I mean he saved her life and all.

"I'm sorry to keep asking questions, but… where am I?" Mei asked.

"You are in another world." He said waiting for a surprised expression to appear. Soon enough he got what he wished.

"Another world! Really!" Mei looked at the glass window and saw a green field that went on for miles then after it was a forest. Below were people. She couldn't quite make out what they looked like since they were so far below.

Mei was about to pry Xehanort for more questions when the door burst open. A teenage girl with messy, curly red hair appeared wearing a torn blue dress and a bow and quiver on her back. Behind her was a more elderly woman who had an upmost displeased look on her face. Her hair was brown, but had a streak of white in it.

"Merida! What have you done!"


	2. Heartless and Keyblades

Mei remained silent as the two strangers entered the room. The older of the two was yelling at the teenage girl. A reason she did not know, but dared not to ask. Mei appeared not to be seen or was being ignored at the moment. Whichever one it might be, they didn't look at her. She glanced over to where Xehanort was, but he was no longer there. Whatever the two were arguing about it escalated. The older woman grabbed the girl and yanked a wooden, looked handcrafted, bow and tossed it into the fire. Mei wasnted to interfere but resisted knowing that she would only cause more distress.  
The younger girl gasped then marched out of the room in a fit of rage. A _Snap_ was heard from the fire. The bowstring had snapped from under the heat of the fire. Mei wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed quite grave. The woman was frantically trying to reclaim the bow, as if regretting what she had done earlier.  
"Oh Merida.." The woman's voice was cracking and tears were streaming down her face.  
"Umm Excuse me..." Mei said softly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. The woman looked up, shocked, but still in deep sadness.  
"Child... Who are you and how did you get in here?" She croaked, attempting to hold back more tears.  
"My name is Mei... and I don't know how I got here. I just woke up in the bed." She said, only remembering that much.  
"You...Go bring my Merida back. Please. I'll give you anything." The woman pleaded as she rose. Mei was silent, but nodded and asked for the woman's name.  
"Elinor. Elinor Dunbroth."  
"All right. I'll bring her back any ideas where she might have run off to?" Mei asked. Elinor was still caked in tears as she looked at Mei.  
"Yes. The woods. She loves to go out there. Very unfitting for a princess. You can borrow one of my horses."  
Mei thanked Elinor and left the room then exited the castle where she ended up in the courtyard. Outside there seemed to be another disagreement, except this time it was with three men. A short, stout one with spiky blond hair, a tall skinny man with messy black hair. The last was tall and muscular his hair was a dirty blonde, but they covered his eyes. Mei was tempted to ask what was wrong, but she knew it was not her place to. With that thought she headed toward the stables which was just right of the main gate. There stoood three horses and four stalls. Mei walked over to the empty one and read the name plaque. _Angus. _This must be the horse Merida took. Mei looked around for a stablehand. She found him, but he seemed to preoccupide with the arguing men.  
With the Stablehands help or not she was going to get a horse and bring Merida back. She walked over to a light brown Clydsdale with a black mane and read his name plaque. _Shea._ Shea grunted nervously at Mei, but quickly calmed down once she gently took ahold of his reigns and lead him out of the stables. Mei mounted the horse and whipped his reigns to guide him to the forest.  
For about thirty minutes Shea and Mei rode silently in the densly covered forest. Slowly a figure came into view, as they pressed closer it was revealed to be a large rock formation around a circular pattarn. Shea stopped abruptly, surprising the girl, but she was able to stay on top of the horse.  
"Whoa Shea!" The Clydsdale reared up on its hind legs, as if frightened by something.  
"Shea! Shea!" Finally Shea relaxed a little, but his movements stilled remained antsy. Mei jumped off the horse and walked into the middle of the rock formations. Why did this rocks upset Shea so much? Suddenly tiny creatures appeared. They were a dark purple with tiny limps, and their eyes had a yellow twinkle, but seemed empty. As if they were searching for something.  
"Wha-!? What are these?!" Mei's voice was shrill and fearful.  
"Call forth the Keyblade, Mei Hearts!" Shouted a familiar old voice.  
"Xehanort! She gasped staring at the man in the black cloak. "Help me! What are these things!" One of the dark monsters extended its hand and scratched Mei. She winced and jumped back.  
"I can not help you child. Call forth the Keyblade!" Xehanort said sharply. "The power inside you needs to be awaken! Allow it child, heed its call!"  
Mei looked back over at the monsters and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes she instinctively opened her right hand. Suddenly she felt something in it and opened her eyes. There, in her hands, was a Keyblade. The Keyblade was a forest green color with light blue flames around it. It had a more circular handle than square. Mei was stunned at the weapon in her hand, but was also mystified by its beauty. Quickly the small creatures attacked again, but Mei reacted just as fast. Slicing at them swiftly and defeated them. Once they vanished a light appeared from them as a form of a heart. It flew away into the sky and disappeared. Mei's Keyblade also vanished once they were defeated.  
"Well done Mei." Said Xehanort, congratulating her, his hands behind his back as he approached the girl. She blushed slightly feeling proud, but also greatly confused.  
"Xehanort. What were those monsters... and what did I just have?"  
The old man had a smile plastered on his wrinkled face. He seemed awfully pleased by the results she had given him.  
"Those creatures, my dear Mei, are called Heartless and the blade you just weilded is called a Keyblade."  
Mei began asking the old man questions revolving the two subjects. Xehanort, who was more than pleased, answered fruitfully, but was also quite careful on what he shared. After a few mintues of Q&A Mei seemed content with his answers, trusting him completly.  
"Heartless and Keyblades..." Mei put her arm forward and opend her hand as he had instructed. Right when she did that the Keyblade appeared again.  
"That Keyblade is called Will O'Wisp" Exclaimed Xehanort.  
"It's so pretty... and it chose me. Wow." Said Mei in amazement.  
"Yes, now shouldn't you be searching for a girl?"  
"Right! Thanks Xehanort!" She withdrew her Keyblade and raced back to Shea and mounted him. Xehanort nonchalantly walks over to her and grasped her hand. "Wait..." His voice trailed off as he looked away from her, back toward the rock formation. Mei looked as well and saw a small floating blue flame. It had small white eyes and gestured in a way as if to say _Follow me. _  
"Follow the Wisp Mei. They will lead you." Said Xehanort letting go of her hand.  
"Thank you again Xehanort, you have been so helpful and kind to me. I hope we will meet again soon!"  
Shea apprehensivly walked toward the Wisp. Once the two were close the lone Wisp disappeared then reappeared with more Wisps. A path of Wisps leading deeper into the woods. Shea reared up and followed the Wisp path. As they rode away, Xehanort watched. A smirk across his face. He turned his back and summonded a dark purple portal and walked through it. As soon as he did, it closed and the woods continued to play a silent song.


End file.
